Some electronic mail messaging systems allow users to create aliases or groups. When an email is addressed and sent to an alias or to a mailing list, all users who are members of the alias or mailing list receive the email. Aliases and mailing lists (referred to generally as forwarding addresses) prove helpful because they assist users with sending an email to a number of people without having to remember long email addresses or the names of everyone in that mailing list. In addition, when a mailing list is large, an email user needs only enter a single name into the ‘To:’ field of the email message, rather than enter a long list of names, which takes time, care, and may introduce typing errors. An alias or mailing list can be defined locally, that is, the alias or mailing list applies only to the email user who generated it, or globally, that is, to a larger audience of email users who have access to the alias or mailing list.